


群秀 | 烫伤

by TingXinggniXgniT



Category: 188男团, 娘娘腔, 娘娘腔 - 水千丞 | Níang Niang Qiāng - Shuǐ Qiān Chéng
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TingXinggniXgniT/pseuds/TingXinggniXgniT
Summary: #188男团 #娘娘腔 #群秀
Relationships: 群秀 - Relationship, 邵群/李程秀
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	群秀 | 烫伤

**Author's Note:**

> 今天群群学会做饭了吗？学会啦！[ok][doge]  
> 居家模式（×）  
> 耍流氓模式（√）

邵群不小心烫伤了。

他急着要摆弄锅里的东西，却不想锅柄碰倒了盛着开水的杯子。他本能地伸手一抓，滚烫的水“哗啦”一声往面前泼了个正着。

“卧槽！嘶——”邵群条件反射地骂了一声，一把抓起衬衫一看，腹部的一小片皮肤迅速红肿起来。

李程秀听见声音，从书房踏着棉拖鞋赶过来，就看见邵群一手抓着还在滴水的水杯，另一只手抓着皱成一团的衣角，像个落水的的大型动物，看着怪可怜的。

“媳妇儿，你……”邵群不想让李程秀发现他的窘态，但李程秀一眼就看见他被烫伤的皮肤，表情一下就不对了。

他拉着邵群的手就往浴室走，快速打开冷水帮他冲洗伤口，边冲边问他疼不疼，冲了好一会儿后小心擦干，又立刻去拿了小药箱，把他安置在沙发上。

“宝贝儿，没事，又不疼，我一个大男人烫一下又怎么了。”邵群看着李程秀低着头找药的样子，揉了揉他细软的头发，笑着安慰他。

“怎么这么不小心……你要学做饭，哪有你这样学的，还把自己弄伤了。”李程秀皱着小脸帮他涂抹药膏。“偏偏还是这个位置，以前就受过刀伤了，我怎么能不担心。”

他的动作温柔又细心，邵群不仅忽略了灼烧感，反而十分享受李程秀指尖的触感，像羽毛一样轻轻扫在皮肤上。

李程秀仔细观察后表情终于缓和了，抬头望向他，有些嗔怪道：“还好不算严重，面积也不大，不然就要去医院了。”

“傻瓜，这算什么。你以前不知道吃过多少苦。我在做饭的时候就想，你这么瘦，那些大饭店里刀过来板儿过去的，油烟呛火的，你怎么受得了。”

邵群说完，转而又想逗他高兴，刮了刮他的鼻子，“你在公司帮我忙，那么体贴我，还想让我在家里偷懒啊。说，是不是就想让老公心疼你。”

李程秀捂着鼻子抬头看他，觉得有些委屈，“哪有……”

“虽然有家里高姐做饭，我不是非得去折腾。但我给你做的和别人给你做的，不一样。”邵群把药箱盖上，把李程秀拉到身边坐着，“虽然我现在还不怎么会，但是以后一定能做出来，而且肯定得让你说好吃。”

李程秀有些惊讶，眼睛亮亮的，脸色微红，伸出手拢了拢邵群的头发，“嗯，等你做给我吃。”

邵群烫伤的事儿大概过了几天，红肿也完全消了。他也不在乎伤口，就喜欢每天把李程秀抱到怀里坐着。两个人洗了澡，正悠闲地依偎着看电视。邵群照常搂着李程秀，手不老实地摸来摸去。

他的手游离到手臂处，突然握住李程秀细瘦的手腕，发现自己一只手掌就能握一圈，圈出的范围内还留了好些空间。

邵群眉头一皱，拉着李程秀的睡衣就往上撩，吓了他一跳，“怎么啦？”

邵群让他自己用两只手自己拿好衣服下摆，语气不容拒绝。

“乖，自己拿着。”

李程秀只好老老实实地从邵群手中接过衣角，露出了一大截白皙纤细的小腰。

邵群表情十分严肃，李程秀低着头，只能看见他皱着的浓眉和高挺的鼻梁。邵群两只大手掐住了他的腰，观察了一下手的间距，指腹的触感弄得李程秀有点痒。

“你是不是没长啊，体重称了吗，怎么觉得比上次还瘦点。”

“嗯？有，有吗？”

“宝贝儿等我。”

邵群整理好李程秀的衣服就往厨房走，不一会传来了锅碗瓢盆叮叮当当的声音。

李程秀望着他笑叹了口气。

这到底是谁在照顾谁啊。

不一会儿邵群从厨房出来，手上端了碗东西，坐在李程秀身边就要拿着勺子喂他。

“宝贝儿，把这个喝了。”

李程秀好奇道：“这是什么？”

“咳，我白天试着炖的汤。虽然肯定没你做得好，这是我做了这么多次以来最成功的一次！一直在锅里煨着，本来想着下次当着你的面儿做呢。”

邵群拿起勺子放到嘴边试了试温度，正好，“专门给你炖的，这东西补身体，也好消化。”

面前的小瓷碗冒着热气，白雾氤氲飘动，李程秀觉得眼眶有些湿润。他顺从地张开嘴，配合着邵群一勺一勺地喂下去。

“好喝吗？”

“嗯，特别好喝。”

汤碗见底，邵群像照顾小孩似的拿了纸巾帮他擦嘴。

他放下碗，用一只手掌碰着李程秀的脸颊，“明明自己那么会做饭，怎么自己老是吃不胖，太瘦了。你必须把身体养得更健康点，知道吗？不然我不让你去上班了，就让你在家里好好清闲着。”

李程秀歪了歪头，把脸往邵群的手心贴近了些，伸出手贴住邵群的手背安慰他。

“这段时间跟着你锻炼，我身体比以前好多了。没事的。”

邵群闻言，亲了他一口，“知道就好，你最让我担心了，真是恨不得每天都把你绑在身边。”

李程秀靠在他怀里，笑盈盈的，“你不讲道理。”

邵群把他往怀里带了带，贴近李程秀泛红的耳朵，故意压低声音说：

“还有更不讲道理的，你要不要见识一下。”

邵群单手拽下睡袍，露出上半身健硕的肌肉，头发上两滴水珠滑落下来，在李程秀眼里无疑是性感至极的风景，惹得他得脸蛋滚烫。

邵群俯下身来，双手撑在李程秀脑袋边就要吻他，压下一大片阴影。

“老公帅吗？”

李程秀羞得把头扭到一边去，昏黄的灯光映得他的眼睛温柔含情，诱人沦陷。

邵群深吸了一口气。他脑子里有很多疯狂的想象——想把李程秀绑起来，藏到自己房间里一个人享用，想强硬地掰开他的腿，把他从头到脚亲出红印子，再毫不留情地插进去，做得他哭哑嗓子、做到他软绵绵地晕过去……

但这些都是一闪而过的念头。他才舍不得，他的老婆是要拿来宠着的。更何况李程秀温柔得要命，哪怕对邵群的各种床上情趣推阻不赢，面对对方霸道蛮横的架势，配合上耳边宠溺的情话，还是会乖乖躺下，把嫩生生的小胳膊小腿儿露出来，捂着脸任邵群欺负，可人疼得很。

邵群一边想，一边满足地亲吻李程秀的手腕、指尖、肩颈、胸口，一点点挨着往下入侵。李程秀配合着他的抚摸，主动回应着他的吻，脸越来越红，动作青涩又可爱。

邵群有点得意，他意识到李程秀有些意乱情迷的时候，全身血液都沸腾起来，动作越来越放肆，刚刚压下去的邪恶念头又有出来作祟的架势。情欲上身，荤话一串接一串往李程秀耳边说。

他伸了一根手指往李程秀的后穴摸去，一边往里伸一边按压，抽出来的时候李程秀一哆嗦，邵群一挑眉毛，“宝贝，湿了。”又笑嘻嘻地收获了肩上一个羞愤欲死的小拳头。

邵群吻得用力，像饥渴的旅人汲取水源，把李程秀的唇瓣反复按揉舔舐。李程秀被吻得快要透不过气，喉咙里溢出嗯嗯的呻吟，两只手找不到地方可以缓解刺激，在无措中不禁摸上了邵群的腰腹。他突然顿了顿，反应过来自己手里摸的是邵群愈合的伤处，又用手指头小心摁了摁。

邵群感觉到李程秀轻柔的触摸，暂停了亲吻，右手捉住了李程秀细瘦的手腕。

他有些调笑地问：“担心了？”

李程秀眼睑垂得低低的，轻轻摸着那处光溜溜的腰腹，心疼极了。

邵群维持了这个姿势半晌，突然把李程秀拉回自己怀里，一个翻身，变成了他仰躺在床，用坚实的身体垫着李程秀纤细的身躯。

“摸吧，想摸多久就摸多久。”他疼爱地捧着李程秀的脸，让他直视自己，“摸到你高兴为止。”

李程秀沉默片刻，在躺下的人心口上轻轻敲了一下，小声说了两个字。

一只有力的胳膊马上把李程秀摁在怀里，随后另一只手轻轻抚摸着他柔软的头发。邵群一看见他使小脾气又藏不住担心的样子就收不住笑容，觉得自己老婆可爱得要命。

“高兴了？”

“……你不许再受伤了。”

“遵命，宝贝儿。”

李程秀还没完全睡醒，头侧向邵群这边，眼睫毛画出一小片阴影。人在半睡不醒时最没有防备。他感觉到了邵群起了身，迷糊中念着邵群的名字，声音又清又甜，还有几分依赖在里面。

从前，别人叫他的名字时，亲则交心的、义气的，疏则客气的、崇敬的，爱慕者憧憬，敌对者畏惧。

他从来没觉得自己的名字，能被念得这么温顺含情、柔软得让人心脏狂跳。

李程秀性子里独立又坚强，却像是把所有依赖和撒娇都给了他，让他无比振奋和满足。

他注视着自己怀里随着呼吸轻轻起伏的爱人，感觉到这个温柔善良的男人有多么让他怜爱、渴望占有。

清晨阳光正好。邵群俯身靠近李程秀，把他搂在怀里，在额头上印了一个吻，伴着心跳，听他娇憨懵懂的嗓音，一阵阵儿地、实打实地柔软到了心里去。


End file.
